


It's Your Birthday, Love

by nu-exo (Nekohime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Good Omens au...sort of, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime/pseuds/nu-exo
Summary: Junmyeon sat on the sidewalk with a small, tight smile and watched the crowds pass him by.He knew letting Baekhyun have a key to the bookshop was a bad idea.  Why he ever even thought the demon having such intimate access to his one safe space was a good idea in the first place he’ll never know.That’s a lie, a little, unhelpful voice in his head pointed out.  You know exactly why you did that.Right.  Of course.(or, it's Jun's birth - creation? - day and Baekhyun wanted to do something special)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	It's Your Birthday, Love

**Author's Note:**

> A little birthday gift to a fantastic friend who has fully tumbled down the kpop hole with me :') Happy Birthday Anna, may your year be filled with Junmyeon merch
> 
> Not really edited (lol) so 'pologize about any errors. I wrote 90% of this on my phone and in a haze of....I'm not really sure how many hours, but definitely under 12, a new record for me.
> 
> Enjoy~

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon sat on the sidewalk with a small, tight smile and watched the crowds pass him by. 

He knew letting Baekhyun have a key to the bookshop was a bad idea. Why he ever even thought the demon having such intimate access to his one safe space was a  _ good idea _ in the first place he’ll never know.

_ That’s a lie _ , a little, unhelpful voice in his head pointed out.  _ You know exactly why you did that. _

Right. Of course.

Junmyeon breathed in slow through his nose, checked his watch — a little something Baekhyun had tossed at him one day in apology for breaking his old one — and sighed.  _ Six hours. _

He drummed his fingers on his knees, smile turning a touch more strained around the edges.

_ Of all days for him to do this, though _ . 

Junmyeon sighed again, curving his eyes up at a child who shyly waved as she walked by, being pulled along by her mother who shot Junmyeon a distrustful glance. Ah, right, he wasn’t supposed to do that. 

Two more hours later of Junmyeon letting himself fade in and out of visibility, weighing the pros and cons of being looked at strangely or stepped on accidentally, he heard the light chime of the bookshop’s door opening.

“Okay,” Junmyeon turned where he was seated to see Baekhyun standing in the doorway, smiling wide and bright and breathless, “You can come in now.”

Junmyeon fought down the flutter he felt in his chest and did his best to fix Baekhyun with an admonishing frown. He stood with only a minor amount of struggling, patting down his pristine, cream colored slacks, dusting them free of non-existent dirt. He was an angel, after all. In comparison to stopping the End of Times, keeping his clothes clean was child’s play.

(That he and Baekhyun had been greatly helped by the Anti-Christ, then a child, now only slightly less of a child, wasn’t necessary to be mentioned.)

“I can’t believe you locked me out of my own home for over six hours, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon complained — not whined, there’s a distinction, thank you very much — walking past Baekhyun with a soft  _ “Thank you” _ when the demon stepped aside to let him past. “I gave you a key with the expectation that you would respect it, not abuse it. You know, I let patrons come in to browse as well. You closed the store on them as well.”

“First of all,” Baekhyun huffed, amusement dancing in his light-colored eyes, the slits of his pupils thinning slightly at faint amounts of holy light Junmyeon let himself emit away from human eyes, “I’m a demon, Jun. Respect isn’t something we really...do. Second of all, I know for a fact you don’t let anyone walk out with any of your carefully collected books.  _ And third of all _ ,” he fell into step next to Junmyeon with ease, placing a too warm hand at the small of his back. “I needed some time to do  _ this _ .”

With that, they entered the personal reading room Junmyeon had carved out for himself. It was usually in some state of disarray or other, Junmyeon caring more for the accumulation of his precious collection than cleanliness. Right now, though, it was immaculate. All of his books —  _ all of them _ — were neatly stored away on a set of massive wooden shelves that hadn’t been there this morning. Junmyeon took a stumbling step forward, held steady only by Baekhyun’s hand, ignoring the demon’s sharp chastisement to be careful.

The bookshelves, which spanned the walls of the room, went all the way up into an infinity that Junmyeon’s eyes could just barely follow. He’d need to fly to get to the top.

“Oh,” he breathed, reaching out to run his fingers over the spines of all his preciously curated books, meticulously ordered alphabetically  _ and _ chronologically. “Oh, Baekhyun. This is...this is amazing. You…” he turned to Baekhyun, giving him a watery smile. “You did all this for me?”

Baekhyun scoffed, crossing his arms and jutting his chin up like some sort of imperial lord. There was a faint blush collecting on the apples of his cheeks, though, that Junmyeon knew he’d deny to the end.

“Who else would I do all  _ this _ for, angel?”

Junmyeon sniffled, looked up at the illusory sky, and tried to remind himself that he was an  _ actual _ angel, so that wasn’t a pet name. He tried, and he failed. Which was fine, because it sort of was.

A pet name, that is.

“Well?” Baekhyun asked. Demanded really, because his patience was never all that good when he was nervous. And if the way his shadow was quivering right now was anything to go by, he was quite nervous at the moment. “Do you like it or not?”

Junmyeon laughed. Like it? He loved it. He was positively tickled pink by it. Even the cheap tinsel and birthday banner with an x’d out number that had been replaced by multiple question marks.

Baekhyun was starting to fidget now, Junmyeon’s silence dragging on as he smiled up at everything and enjoyed the sight of Baekhyun squirming in his periphery, so charmingly out of his comfort zone with this grand gesture.

“You even enchanted them to be fireproof.”

Baekhyun made a vague sound of exasperation but waved his hand, causing the enchantments covering the bookcase to shimmer in the imitation sunlight. “Yeah, in case you get summoned out of your body again and start a damn fire in your own store  _ scaring the shit out of everyone _ like  _ some sort of moron _ .”

Junmyeon beamed at him. Baekhyun was slightly out of breath after what had started as a simple answer at a normal volume turned into a proper rant, standing there panting in his nice black button up. All that heavy breathing was putting undo stress on his poor buttons.

Junmyeon’s fingers twitched at his sides, decidedly unholy thoughts creeping out from the recently formed darker corners of his mind. He could help with that.

“It’s the most thoughtful thing anyone’s done for me since a certain someone saved all my first editions from a raging fire,” he said sweetly, lightly stepping closer. He was so happy he was practically floating. “Most thoughtful thing anyone’s done for my creation date in essentially forever.”

“It’s not too,” Baekhyun scrunched his nose, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking down at this shoes, “human, is it?”

“Not at all,” Junmyeon laughed, eyes curving up happily. He took a deep breath, willing some courage into his veins, hoping that’d be enough (because he couldn’t exactly pray for luck with what he was about ot do), and stepped well into Baekhyun’s space. “It’s one of the human traditions I quite like.”

Baekhyun cleared his throat, looking up at Junmyeon from under his lashes. “Good. Figured you wouldn’t have celebrated it much, you know, being thousands of years old and all.”

“You figured right,” Junmyeon said, sliding his hands up Baekhyun’s chest in a tentative, experimental touch.

Baekhyun shuddered, sucking in a sharp, startled breath. His pupils, already thin in the simulated daylight of the room, shrunk even further, the green-yellow of his eyes darkening at the same time. It was inhuman and somewhat intimidating, but Junmyeon wanted to see what else would happen if he took a chance and pushed just a little more.

“Careful, Junmyeon. If your bosses up above see you flirting with a devil you might find yourself being yanked northward by the heavenly lights again.”

Junmyeon snorted, inelegant and comfortable in a way he only ever was with Baekhyun, because what did the demon care about  _ “proper behavior” _ ? 

“After that last, uh, incident, I sealed off the shop into a little pocket dimension. Nothing fancy. Just something to keep me from being accidentally summoned again. That’s why the key is so important.”

Baekhyun’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ in understanding. “Oh.” Junmyeon popped the top button on his dress shirt, which was already two down from the first. Baekhyun’s gaze dropped down to where Junmyeon’s fingers were dancing over the next button, then rose back up to his face, taking in the fierce pink of his cheeks. “ _ Oh _ .”

The rest of Junmyeon’s face, along with his ears and neck, joined his face. He felt like he was on fire. In a good way. Mostly. It gave him a very necessary shot of courage, at the very least.

“Yes,” he breathed, undoing another button, trying not to spontaneously combust (a genuine worry where he was concerned), “ _ ‘Oh’ _ .”

“I-” Baekhyun blinked, a small furrow appearing between his brows, “You- Are you sure?”

Junmyeon shrugged noncommittally, as if he hadn’t been thinking up scenarios like this in his free time. Baekhyun was just so... _ Baekhyun _ .

Beautiful, dangerous, and caring in the most roundabout ways. 

Perfect for an angel who had discovered a love for rare, pretty things alongside a streak of indirect disobedience.

“I’m sure, but if you don’t do something I can’t promise i won’t lose my nerve. This was a rather big decision for me.”

Baekhyun searched his face for what Junmyeon wasn’t sure, but whatever he saw there must’ve satisfied him because in the next moment he was smiling, his lips pulling into an endearing rectangle, the sharp points of his canines flashing.

“Remember when I told you that I didn’t  _ really _ fall?” Baekhyun asked, moving his hands from his pockets to Junmyeon’s waist, the heat from his skin seeping through the material of Junmyeon’s blazer and button-up.

Junmyeon nodded, jumping a little when Baekhyun started drawing circles into the dip of his waist, horribly distracting even with clothing in the way. “You said you’d merely wandered vaguely downwards.”

“Mm.” He tipped his head down to accommodate the two centimeter difference in their heights, his mouth hovering a hairsbreadth from Junmyeon’s. “I’m relatively sure this qualifies as a step towards exactly that.”

Junmyeon considered that. He thought of the lines he’d already decided he wouldn’t cross, and the lines Baekhyun was always careful not to force him into crossing.

Already breathless just from Baekhyun’s touch, from the way he was tilting his head to place feather light kisses on his jaw, Junmyeon told him, “I’ll worry about that later.”

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but this wasn’t it.

“You look beautiful like this, love,” Baekhyun purred, watching Junmyeon with hunger filled eyes, lips parted on soft breaths. “So beautiful.”

Junmyeon, gasping, squirming,  _ whining _ under him could barely speak, the pleasure lancing through his body setting him on fire in the most amazing ways.

He’d expected Baekhyun to be more interested in taking, not so blessedly willing to give. He’d expected heavy breathing and a rough, sharp sort of fast pleasure. And yet...

“Look how well you‘re opening up. So perfect for me. So eager.” Baekhyun leaned down to kiss Junmyeon’s chest, licking a stripe directly over one of his nipples, biting down over his pec when Junmyeon flinched with a high, sweet keen. Baekhyun curled his fingers into Junmyeon’s ass, sighing when Junmyeon let out a startled moan, eyes wide and pulse rabbiting. Baekhyun sighed at the sight. “To think we could’ve been doing this sooner.”

...Baekhyun was moving with the calm of someone who had all the time in the world. 

Junmyeon shook under him as Baekhyun continued to thrust three of his fingers in and out of Junmyeon’s clenching hole, setting a languid pace, occasionally distracting the angel with a kiss, licking into his mouth with a determined sort of hunger. His free hand stroked up and down Junmyeon’s side, dancing over his ribs and digging into the divots of taut, strong muscle he found. 

“Not-  _ mn- _ sure earlier would’ve been-  _ ah!- _ feasible,” Junmyeon managed, chest rising and falling with heavy pants. 

His mind felt hazy, tongue heavy in his mouth. It was a curious set of feelings, like nothing he’d ever experienced. Intoxicating and revitalizing in equal parts. He could feel his muscles locking up around Baekhyun, arousal hot in his veins, even as his heart raced and his whole being itched for more, more,  _ more _ .

His eyes fluttered shut, thoughts of Baekhyun over him, in him, thrusting Junmyeon’s body pliant flitting through his mind, making his already hard cock throb where it was hanging red and drooling over his belly.

“Hey,” Baekhyun said softly, cupping Junmyeon’s cheek and stilling his fingers, wiping away the tears that had collected along his lashes with a thumb, “You okay, angel?”

It took Junmyeon a moment to process the question, a testament to how out of it he currently was. 

_ A first,  _ he absently thought. He giggled at himself. Baekhyun raised an amused eyebrow. 

“I’m positively peachy,” Junmyeon told him, giggling again. “Possibly a little fuzzy headed, but perfectly fine. Please don’t stop.”

Baekhyun snorted, doubling over and smothering his laughter against Junmyeon’s shoulder. He pressed an open mouth smile to the smooth skin there, teeth leaving little indents when he moved to kiss a slow, heated line up Junmyeon’s throat. There’d be bruises and love bites scattered all over Junmyeon’s body by the end of this, Baekhyun’s own body pristine in contrast. The thought of it had Junmyeon moaning when he should’ve been recoiling. 

An angel and a demon. Junmyeon smiled, accepting the sweet, slow kiss Baekhyun settled into. He couldn’t be happier. 

Soon enough — and yet somehow not soon at all — Baekhyun was sliding his fingers out of Junmyeon with a slick noise. Junmyeon gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness, equally as foreign now as the initial intrusion of Baekhyun’s first finger had been. He clenched around nothing, much to Baekhyun’s distress, the demon at the perfect vantage point to see everything. 

“Where’d you vanish the oil to, love?” Baekhyun asked, sounding out of breath for the first time since they’d tumbled into bed. 

His lips were kissed red, slick with spit, a soft pink flush spreading down his chest, emphasizing the toned muscle Junmyeon had been more than pleased to find there. His cock, curving up towards his stomach and drooling precum from the tip, was flushed to match his lips. He looked beautiful like this to Junmyeon. Ethereal in a way that reminded him Baekhyun had once been an angel just like him. 

“Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon blinked.  _ Oh right, the oil _ .

He waved a hand and the carafe of oil Baekhyun had filled — something from their time in Rome, ages ago — reappeared. 

Baekhyun patted the inside of Junmyeon’s thigh, smiling in a way that lit up his face and had the already coiling pit of heat in Junmyeon’s stomach winding tighter. “Thanks, dear.”

Junmyeon whimpered in answer. Baekhyun, he’d decided, would truly be the end of him.

Junmyeon watched, enraptured, as Baekhyun tipped a healthy amount of oil over his fingers, using it to slick up his cock. He threw his head back in a soft groan, muscles in his neck standing out as he tensed at the first bit of attention he’d given himself all evening. Junmyeon’s breathing stuttered, mouth watering, hands curling ineffectually in the sheets under him. Oh Baekhyun. Oh darling, irritating Baekhyun.

“Please,” Junmyeon practically begged, having given himself over to pleasure and this whirl of human-like desire from the start. He held out a shaking hand to Baekhyun. “ _ Please _ .”

“Oh, love,” Baekhyun sighed, taking Junmyeon’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled closer, settling nicely between Junmyeon’s legs. “You don’t have to ask.” He lined himself up to Junmyeon’s entrance, the head of his cock pushing up against Junmyeon’s rim.  _ Oh god _ . “You never have to ask.” He shifted his hips forward and began to slowly push in, Junmyeon immediately arching his back, shivering at the sensation of being filled. “Anything you want,  _ anything _ , and it’s yours.”

  
  
  
  


Somewhere between Baekhyun sheathing himself completely in the tight heat of Junmyeon’s body and Junmyeon’s vision blurring from the overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure, Baekhyun — in a painfully attractive display of strength — sat back on his heels and hauled Junmyeon up along with him. It seated Baekhyun’s cock in him at a new angle, sitting in his lap, driving him impossibly deeper. 

Junmyeon, new to all these sensations and the sheer amount of  _ everything _ he was feeling all at once, moaned, clear and loud and so very wanton. 

“ _ Baekhyun _ .”

Baekhyun held him close, body tense, grip tight. There’d be bruises. Which was only fair, since Junmyeon’s own strength was going unchecked at the moment, holy light roiling under his skin. Wherever  _ he _ touched, there’d be burns.

“I know,” he breathed by Junmyeon’s ear, hot and wet, sending shivers racing down Junmyeon’s spine. “Just-  _ mm-  _ give me a second to…”

In the next breath Baekhyun’s wings, downy soft and black as night, we’re spreading out behind him, held out to help him balance. 

Junmyeon stared with wide-eyed wonder, still thrown by how beautiful they looked on Baekhyun. How strong and elegant. Not at all the mark of nothing good they were meant to be. He reached out a hand, carding his fingers through the feathers he could reach, reveling in the way Baekhyun gasped and shuddered beneath him. 

Baekhyun shifted a little, hips canting up with the added support his wings gave him, thrusting into Junmyeon short and quick. Junmyeon moaned, hand accidentally pulling tight at the feathers he’d been petting. 

Baekhyun let out a sharp shout, hips jerking up hard, the sound of skin slapping against skin ringing out in the otherwise quiet of Junmyeon’s room. 

_ Oh. _ “Oh.”

Baekhyun whined, burying his face against Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon grinned and did it again. 

With a firm grasp on Baekhyun’s wings, Junmyeon arched his back and trusted his weight to Baekhyun’s arms, giving himself up to the swift pace the demon set, spurred on by every plea that fell from Junmyeon’s lips. The initial burn from being stretched faded quickly to a rising hum of simmering pleasure, Baekhyun’s cock dragging so nicely against his walls, filling him so well with every push in.

“A menace,” Baekhyun grumbled pettily, licking and biting at the line of Junmyeon’s jaw, the tendons of his neck. “A holy menace, that’s what you are.”

“Not my fault,” Junmyeon hiccuped, bouncing in Baekhyun’s lap, tilting his hips back.  _ Mm, not quite- it feels like I just need- almost- _ “ _ I  _ don’t take pleasure in my-  _ hah _ \- feathers being pulled.”

“You wouldn’t have the experience to know that,” Baekhyun growled, holding Junmyeon’s hips down in his lap to grind up, adjusting his angle with a sort of antsy energy. 

Junmyeon was faintly considering what a fair point that was when Baekhyun thrust up  _ just so _ , causing stars to burst behind Junmyeon’s eyes, a gasp ripping out from his chest. 

His own wings, bright and snowy white, came out in an uncontrolled flash, stretching heavenwards in a taut line along with the rest of his body. 

Baekhyun, staring up at his wings with a feral grin, laughed, the sound tinged with awe and satisfaction. “Ah, there it is.”

He resumed his relentless pace, utilizing the new angle he’d found to aim for that little bundle of nerves within Junmyeon that had him crying out, body thrumming with the need to reach his release. And he was close now, the coil in his belly winding impossibly tight, causing his whole body to tense. 

He was on the precipice, toes curling in the sheets, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s back. So close, so close,  _ so close _ .

“Baekhyun,” he whined, keening low in his throat, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I’m- I’m almost-“

“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathed, voice strained, muscles of his stomach pulling tight. “Yeah. Me too, just, hah, let me- here.”

He shifted Junmyeon’s weight to one arm, freeing a hand to wrap it around Junmyeon’s neglected cock. He stroked it at a frenzied pace, matching his thrusts. 

Junmyeon, oversensitive and on edge, curled forward, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, pressing his thighs tight to Baekhyun’s hips, and drawing his wings in around them, encasing them in a wall of white. The small shift in position had Baekhyun sliding in just a bit deeper, a bit rougher, and then Junmyeon was coming. 

His mouth dropped open in a soundless cry, light coming off his skin as he lost hold of himself, mind whiting out as the coil that had cinched tight in his gut snapped. Pleasure and relief washed over him in equal parts, his muscles singing with the feeling of finally letting go. 

Baekhyun, making a choked off sound as Junmyeon tightened around him, fucked him through his orgasm, reaching his own high moments later, burying himself deep in Junmyeon with a desperate sounding whine, wings stretching gloriously behind him. Junmyeon scrunched his nose at the feeling of being filled, resting his cheek against Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

He felt messy, Baekhyun’s seed starting to seep down the inside of his thigh, but nothing would dampen the blissful cloud he was floating on.

Junmyeon reached out to card his fingers through Baekhyun’s wings again, making a happy chirping sound when Baekhyun reciprocated. They sat like that for a bit, sated and happy in each other’s presence. 

_ Falling asleep _ , Junmyeon thought, jaw cracking around a yawn,  _ would be easy like this.  _

“We need to clean up,” Baekhyun mumbled, killing Junmyeon’s fantasies of drifting to sleep there and then despite sounding equally sleepy. “Junmyeon, we can’t fall asleep like this.”

“Maybe humans can’t,” Junmyeon huffed, “but we surely can.”

Baekhyun laughed, the sound sedate in the happy afterglow, more of a purring rumble than a loud shout. “We’ll still feel gross once things start to dry.”

Junmyeon made a small noise of prim disgust but didn’t make any effort to move. 

Baekhyun sighed, the sound anything but put out. 

“You’re surprisingly bratty when you want to be, angel.” He traced his fingers up and down the line of Junmyeon’s back, a light, reverential touch. Junmyeon snuggled closer, so very content. Baekhyun turned his head, pressing a smile and a kiss to Junmyeon’s temple. “Happy birthday, Junmyeon.

_ And to many more. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider leaving kudos or comments to let me know~ They're always welcomed and appreciated! And if you want to come by and say 'hi', I'm @nu_exooo over on twitter!


End file.
